This application relates to the field of fluid couplings, and particularly to a receptacle or female half of a coupling adapted to handle fluids, for example from heating, freezing or even cryogenic temperatures. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for replacing the valve seal, as well as an assembly for removing the seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,155—Brzyki, et al. is generally related to a fluid coupling and finds particular use in handling cryogenic fluids such as liquefied natural gas (LNG). That patent is owned by the assignee of the present application and the disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference. Briefly, and as set forth in greater detail in the '155 patent, transfer of cryogenic fluid such as LNG poses special problems because of the freeze-up and potential leakage as a result of ice formation at the sealing surfaces. That patent uses a washer or scraper to facilitate removal of ice and thereby improve sealing characteristics of the coupling.
Whether handling cryogenic fluids or not, all seals over time are subject to potential leakage. It would be ideal if the seal could be readily removed from the system with which the coupling half or receptacle is associated without having to remove or disassemble the receptacle on a poppet type valve normally biased toward a closed position. This seal provides an effective shutoff when the coupling halves are disassembled and, upon makeup of the coupling, the poppet valve is urged from its associated seat to form a flow path of sufficient capacity to allow a high flow rate of fluid through the coupling.
In many instances, it has heretofore been required to remove the receptacle from the vehicle to replace a seal. In other instances, a portion of the receptacle must be disassembled to attain access to the valve poppet for seal replacement. As noted above, for maintenance and servicing, it would be desirable to easily and effectively replace seals of this type without having to disassemble or remove the receptacle from the vehicle or tank.